


They Both Take Practice

by blissfire



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Epistolary, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfire/pseuds/blissfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The runes are a difficult medium in which to convey subtleties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Both Take Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Love and magic have a great deal in common. They enrich the soul, delight the heart. And they both take practice. -Nora Roberts

**URGENT  
To be delivered to Her Majesty the Queen  
On behalf of the Royal Archmage, Khadgar I**

**-seal of the House of Lothar-  
**

       

 

Dear Taria,

I apologize for sending this message with a crow rather than informing you of the situation myself, but Lothar is in a mood (the reason for which I will explain presently) and for the security of the stablehands, I feel I must stay where I am. Do not worry for my own safety; curiously, he has decided to expend his anger on everyone but me, though I am certainly the one most deserving of it.

You will remember that today was to be our first formal lesson in aerial riding (thank you for the encouragement, it helped enormously). Despite your kind words, however, I woke this morning feeling cowed. Rather than postpone the lesson or speak to Lothar of my fears (as I should have done, I am aware), I decided instead that I would use a simple incantation to increase my skill in flight. Do not roll your eyes, Taria Wrynn, the crow will tell me if you do. I know that magic is not the answer for all of life's problems and rest assured that I regret this attempted shortcut most sincerely.

The runes are a difficult medium in which to convey subtleties (perhaps I should have used herbal magic), but, essentially, I wished upon myself Lothar's gryphon skill. 

...It is possible that my motivation included the wish to impress Lothar with my improved proficiency. You may continue your lectures on this subject this evening during our game, should you so desire.

In any case, evidently the runes translated Lothar's _gryphon skill_ to mean his skill at _being_ a gryphon rather than his skill at _riding_ one, and from that point I am not sure what it attempted to do, but the result is that Lothar is now shedding feathers in the royal stables and screaming at anyone who looks at him. Perhaps he is embarrassed.

Also, I believe he is indicating that he is hungry. Would you please send someone from the kitchens with a sheep or two?

All my love,  
Khadgar  
  

_Postscript:_ As you are constantly badgering me about feeling free to approach him with requests, I would ask your advice. I do not find Lothar nearly so intimidating as the royal gryphons. Do you think he might permit a lesson if I dared ask?

     


End file.
